Baiser de Noël
by Ernia
Summary: Lorsque Renji et Rukia se retrouvent dehors le soir de Noël...


Voici un petit one-shot à saveur de Noël que j'ai écrit en quelques heures aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaîra! Non, pour une fois, ce n'est pas yaoï. ^^ C'est un petit Renji/Rukia. Oui oui, on peut se refaire!

Rating : K

Pairing : Renji / Rukia.

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Je tiens a dire que toutes ressemblances avec une autre fic n'est pas volontaire, c'est comme cela que ce one-shot m'est venu. S'il y a un quelconque problème, svp prévenez moi!

One-shot.

Rukia avait quitté le repas de Noël organisé par Orihime pour pouvoir aller prendre l'air et c'était laissée envahir par la magnificence de cette belle nuit de Noël.

La neige tombait doucement en gros flocons sur la ville de Karakura tels des boules de ouate.

Fascinée, Rukia leur présentait son visage, béate de sentir les flocons se désintégrés au contact de son visage. Elle leva lentement une main gantée de blanc pour voir si les flocons se désintégreraient aussi vite à son contact. Comme une petite fille elle se prit au jeu de tenter d'attraper les milliers de flocons tombant du ciel avec ses gants.

C'est ainsi que la trouva Renji, en train de rire et de poursuivre les flocons avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au sol.

-Rukia? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à poursuivre les flocons de neige?

Le fukutaichô était totalement abasourdit en observant le comportement enfantin de la jeune noble habituellement si maître d'elle-même!

La jeune femme, elle, était tellement absorbée par son jeu qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue de l'intervention du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Tiens donc, maintenant elle tentait d'attraper les flocons avec sa langue!

Renji éclata de rire en voyant Rukia, le visage levé vers le ciel tendre la langue et se mettre à poursuivre les flocons pour pouvoir les faire fondre sur sa langue. Maintenant elle se mettait à marcher à reculons, perdue dans sa contemplation du ciel étoilé d'où tombaient de gros flocons de neige.

Craignant le pire, Renji s'approcha de la jeune femme et la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol après que l'un de ses pieds eut glissé sur une plaque de glace.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, Rukia se retrouva dans les bras de Renji, son visage collé contre son torse. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers le fukutaichô, hilare. Un énorme sourire fendait son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tentais de faire, Rukia?

-Je…

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre tellement elle était troublée par la proximité du jeune homme. Se rendant enfin compte du malaise de la jeune femme, Renji la reposa sur ses pieds, tout en ne lâchant pas ses épaules.

Piquant un fard, Rukia tenta de libérer ses épaules de la poigne de Renji. Celui-ci la lâcha à regret. L'atmosphère en ce soir de Noël était magique. Renji avait tellement le goût de serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras!

Rukia tourna le dos au shinigami et, sans se retourner, observant toujours le ciel, Rukia lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

-On se demandait où tu avais bien put disparaître!

-J'avais simplement besoin de prendre l'air.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui répondre qu'elle s'était sauvée pour échapper à son regard! Rukia baissa la tête, perdu dans ses pensées.

Inquiet, le fukutaichô alla appuyer son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme, enroula ses bras autour de son corps et appuya sa tête sur le bonnet de laine qu'elle portait. Suivant une impulsion, Rukia agrippa ses mains aux larges bras de Renji.

Sentant la détresse de la jeune femme, Renji la fit pivoter vers lui et d'un doigt ganté releva le visage de Rukia vers le sien. Perdant son regard dans les yeux sombres de la shinigami, Renji avanca son visage vers celui de Rukia et, fermant les yeux, il appuya doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Surprise, la jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de repousser doucement le jeune homme.

-Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais, Renji?

Plongeant une fois de plus ses yeux dans ceux de Rukia, Renji lui dit simplement :

-Je t'aime, Rukia.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle leva, cette fois-ci d'elle-même, son visage vers celui de Renji et chercha une réponse dans ses yeux. Elle n'y lut qu'amour et tendresse. Rukia sourit et, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Renji.

C'était froid mais au combien agréable!

-Moi aussi, Renji.

Se détachant du jeune homme, la noble appuya son visage contre le torse du shinigami qui referma ses bras sur elle.

Tous deux souriaient, heureux.

Écartant la jeune femme de lui, Renji la prit par la main et la tira derrière lui.

-Il commence à faire froid et puis…les autres nous attendent!

Souriante, Rukia le suivit sans rien dire. Le Père Noël avait exaucé son vœu, celui d'avoir un baiser pour Noël!

J'espère que ca vous a plu! Joyeuses fêtes à tous! Ernia


End file.
